1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for machining metal workpieces and especially to a center turning tool for use with such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known machinists' lathe and tools associated therewith is that once a workpiece is set up in the lathe together with a compound rest and carriage, if the center hole of the workpiece becomes damaged or burred, or the center appears to be running out, it has been necessary to tear down the complete setup of the compound tool rest, set up a steady rest, set up the compound rest at the proper angle, set up a proper toolbit, and then recut the center. This is unduly complicated as well as expensive and time consuming.
Another problem with known type devices and the method just described above is that the angle of the center which is cut thereby often varies by several degrees from the desired one. In other words, the above method permits a degree of error in the cutting angle to occur which is objectionable.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 728,013, May 12, 1903; 906,180, Dec. 8, 1908; 2,390,627, Dec. 11, 1945; 2,944,454, July 12, 1960; 53,374, Mar. 20, 1966.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.